Nega-Byxe
Information Full Name: Nega Byxe Neo Zaron Name: Nega-Byxe Nickname: Nega-B Age: 19 Gender: Male Species: Human Skin Color: Light Blue Eye Color: Purple Hair Color: Dark Purple Teeth Color: Yellow Allignment: Bad Personality: Selfish, Untrustworthy, Pratical Jokester, Greedy, Power Hungry, Cunning Attire: Dark Grey Pith Helm, Dark Grey Bridgane, Black Scouter w/black com link, Purple Scarf, Dark grey boots, silver belt, black suit under armor Weapons: Cold Iron Vanquisher W/Custom Made Purple Highlight, Biohazard gun, Dread Skelly Shield Abilities: Sword Slash, Charge Attack, Charge Gun Shot, Charge Sword swing, Frost Resistance Affilates: Nega Nights (Current) Nega-Verse King (Former) Occupation: Prime Minister Allies: N/A Neutral: Nega-Mordequi, Nega-Cherika, Nega-Saboro, Nega-Maietta Rivals: Spiral Knights Love Interest: N/A Likes: Power, Money, Victory, Ruling, Shadow Energy, Darkstone Energy, Destruction, Mayhem, Chaos Dislikes: Cuteness, Happiness, Losing, Love, Pride, Honor, Gremlins, Mist Energy, Crystal Energy Theme Song: Psycho Soldier Background In an experiment with swarm subjects and crystal energy, spiral knight scientest's did various tests on the swarm to better understand them. However warping the swarm spawn with crystal energy it opened a portal to another universe, the first thing to come out of this portal was a dark looking knight who looked exactly like another knight named Byxe. This Knight destroyed the lab and went on a rampage through the facility, the knight soon escaped and looked out to find out that he was in another universe. Finding the knight he called himself Nega-Byxe, he came from a different universe called the Nega-verse. In the Nega-verse the spiral order is an evil threat to the planet now called the Nega Nights, also Nega-Maietta is the ruler of the planet Kradle in the Nega-verse. In the Nega-verse there are no signs of any other living things on Kradle except the Nega Nights themself, so it is assumed that they killed all life on Kradle. Nega-Byxe is the prime minister to Nega-Maietta and is the most untrustworthy. Nega-Byxe has thrown away his soldiers one by one, backstabbed his close relatives and even betrays King Nega-Maietta for his own greed and thirst for power. He also has great strength and great sword skills and may be even more powerful than Byxe, Nega-Byxe also has a dark spot for anyone in love. Espically when it comes to Byxe and Visola, also what is interesting is that there have been no signs of Nega-Visola and Nega-byxe doesn't feel comfortable talking about her. However, Nega-Byxe still leads alot of attacks on the spiral universe and is usually stopped. Nega-Byxe also wants nothing more than to watch Nega-Maietta die, so he can become the king of kradle. Nega-Byxe's armor also protects him from ice, but strangely anyone from the Nega-verse is also swarm proof. For some reason swarm can not manipulate, mind control, or morph into any knight from the Nega-verse. Nega-Byxe also notices this and uses this as an advantage, harnessing and experimenting on swarm to figure out how to use them as weapons. Nega-Byxe is also rumored to have taken out the scarlet order (gremlin order from Nega-verse) out entirely all in two days, making him a very lethal commander. For Nega-Byxe though going back and forth through dimensions have altered his skin and appearence in general. His skin has turned to a light blue, yellow teeth, dark purple spikey hair, yellow eyes with purple pupils, and has much shadow under his eyes. Although since this change is present on Nega-Byxe it could be possible that the constant back and forth dimension jumping could have affected other Nega Nights as well. Out of all his teammates Nega-Byxe trusts Nega-Cherika the most, Mostly because Nega-Cherika does whatever he wants and follows him wherever he wants to go, he isn't sure why she does this or what her motives are but he does keep a close eye incase she has her own plans of back stabbing. Quotes "Ah Love, What a weak and stupid emotion." -To Byxe and Visola "Well! Well! Byxe sorry to ruin your date but I think I'll take your place." -To byxe while disguising as him "They say people don't change, and their right! I'm still rotten to the core!" "Those goodie two shoes gremlins of the scarlet order were easy to destroy." "I'm Nega-Byxe! The greatest knight ever!" -To Lt. Feron "I'm not going to let you destroy all of my hard work!" -To Visola '' ''"What's the matter? You scared by my face! How it's changed? Do you like it Vissy?" -To Visola Revealing his face "Why couldn't you just stay with me forever?!? Be my Queen??!?! I loved you?!?!" -To Visola about ???? "What do we have here? My good for nothing goody dough boy Byxe! Let's Dance Bentley!" -To Byxe "I've worked to hard on my utopia, for a memory haunting girl and my pudgey doughy counter part to take it all away from me!!!!" -To Nega-Cherika about Visola & Byxe Gallery You broke her nega-byxe.png Nega-visola you are such a big baby.png Byxe, Axel and Nega-byxe.png Nega-Visola you wuss.png Nega-byxe reads dumb nerd books.png Nega-visola doesn't know how to read nerd.png Nega-visola and nega-byxe younger.png Lil'nega-byxe.png Nega-Cherika sitting on Nega-Byxe.png Katrina and Nega-Byxe.png Nega Knight Team.png Nega-Byxe and Nega-Visola asleep sorta.png Nega-Byxe and Nega-Visola.png Nega-Visola and Nega-Byxe.png Nega-Cherika and Nega-Byxe again.png Nega-Byxe 2.png Nega pals.png Nega-Cherika and Nega-Byxe.png Nega-Byxe and Nega-Cherika.png Losing all sanity.png Knocking some sense into him.png Punching people is not very nice.png Dude, are you okay.png The nexus before.png Nega-Byxe.png Nega-Byxe and Nega-Visola being cuties.png Just look at how cute these two are.png Geek vision.png Nega-Byxe asking a stupid question.png Damn you this isn't canon.png Cuties got married.png Kiss to make it better.png Will never stop being cute.png Comforting.png Wants to be picked up.png They're all just snoozing.png It's not like i want to hold your hand or anything baka.png This book is stupid.png Snipes are evil.png Family hugs.png This is not okay.png Flower chains.png Carry.png Hot chocolate.png Built a snowman.png Category:Bad Category:Male Category:Nega Night